Online services exist which provide interactive gaming and social environments for users. These services generally exist for amusement only.
There also exists a questionnaire, termed the Patient Activation Measure (“PAM”), provided by Insignia Health under license from the State of Oregon, which includes a static set of questions that are knowledge-based and deemed correlative to health.